The Open Door
by KellyCRocker59
Summary: Bella returns with Edward from Italy, but things have changed. She arrives to a tradegystricken Forks, and all around her people are dying. Sometimes the most horrible situations make you realize who you really love...JakexBella.
1. Move Along

The Open Door

By: KellyCRocker59

Chapter One: Move Along

Each chapter will be based on a song, and will have the lyrics during certain parts, though they aren't really true songfics because not all of the songs are always featured.

The song is Move Along By: The All-American Rejects

* * *

I felt myself rouse as Edward pulled me from the car, carrying me in his arms. 

"You, let go of my daughter!" I heard Charlie yell.

"Please, Mr. Swan, she is asleep," Edward whispered.

"Get off my property, Cullen, and give me my daughter!" Charlie snapped.

I wanted everyone to just be quiet. I just wanted to sleep.

"Maybe it would be better if I stayed with her for just a little while," Edward said, trying to convince my dad.

But Charlie rushed forward, trying to pull me from his arms. I held tight, not wanting him to leave.

"Dad, stop." I heard myself whisper.

"Bella, honey, there has been an accident at La Push. Someone was killed," Charlie whispered frantically.

My mind did a 360 as it flashed immediately to Jacob. I had left him, betrayed him for Edward. Was he dead?

"Jacob! Jacob, is, is he okay? Dad!" I yelled frantically.

Charlie pulled at me again, and this time I didn't resist, too worried about Jacob.

"He, he's okay, Bella. But..."

I felt wet drips slowly falling onto me. I looked up to see Charlie crying. What had happened when I had been gone?

"Dad, it's okay." I whispered, but I wasn't sure that it was okay at all. Someone had died, that was never okay.

Charlie didn't speak until we got into the house, setting me down on the couch as the sound of crunching gravel under wheels could be heard from outside. He sat down beside me, the tears still not stopping. I had never seen him cry like this, the tears pouring from his cheeks.

Only after a long moment did he speak.

"Bella, its Billy. He was in his truck, Jacob was gone, he...he was murdered."

My mind rushed, everything went spinning. Charlie's sobs were all I could hear, and I numbly reached out and held him. We sat there for most of the night, and all that I could think of was Jacob. What was this putting him through? If Charlie was in this kind of mess, I couldn't imagine how my best friend was taking it.

I was so numb that no tears came, and all that I could think of was Jacob. Never once did my mind go back to the Cullens.

* * *

I guess I fell asleep on the couch, though I didn't remember it. When I woke up, Charlie was lying in the recliner, snoring. His eyes were still a little puffy from crying, but otherwise he looked peaceful. I got up, intent on fixing Charlie something special for breakfast before heading over to the Black's house. Well, I guess it was just Jacob's house now. I tiptoed quietly into the kitchen, pulling out the bread, some eggs, bacon, butter, and some milk. Once I had the eggs cooking, I toasted the bread and fried the bacon. Once it was all done, I buttered the toast and poured him a glass of milk before putting everything on a plate. But then I remembered how much he liked pancakes, so I quickly pulled some Eggos out of the freezer and toasted them, throwing away the bread. 

I walked into the living room once I was done, and gently shook Charlie awake. He groaned, and opened his eyes.

"Breakfast is ready," I whispered, "I made all of your favorites."

He managed a slight smile, but I could see the sadness dripping from his eyes. He had been so close to Billy, and this was taking a great toll on him. But I needed to see Jacob. I needed to be there for him.

Charlie seemed to see this in me.

"You need to be with Jacob, Bella. I'll be fine."

I nodded gladly, quickly giving him a hug before dashing to the kitchen to get my keys and running through the living room once more to run out the front door. I jumped into my truck and started up the engine, only waiting a second before going as fast as I could to La Push.

* * *

As I drove, my mind began to wander. Who could have killed Billy? No one had any reason to have a grudge against him, except for maybe the Culllens, and they weren't going to do anything. But wait...what about...her. Victoria. She knew Jacob was the main werewolf that was protecting me. She must have killed Billy to try to get Jacob off-focus. That would make it that much easier to get to me. I felt my stomach sink, and all that I could think about was how this was my fault. I knew I shouldn't have involved Jacob, or any of the wolves. 

Tears came to my eyes, then. But the tears weren't for Billy. They were for what could happen to Jacob.

I got to Jacob's house faster than I thought I would, and as soon as I parked I rushed to the door, feeling my heart pounding in my chest as I knocked hard and continuously, until my knuckles hurt. The door finally swung open, and standing in front of me was Jacob, eyes puffy, shirtless, and dressed in black sweats.

"Jacob..." I whispered.

He looked at me for a minute, but then pulled me against him, sobs racking his body.

"Bella, I'm so glad I didn't lose you too." He whispered into my hair, now soaked from his tears.

I hugged him in return, holding him close. In that moment, I wanted to be so much more than his best friend. I wanted to love him, to kiss him, to lie with him and tell him everything was okay.

"Jacob, I'm so sorry I left you. I won't leave you ever again. I'm sorry about Billy. This is all my fault!"

I found that I was crying with him, and then his grip on me suddenly changed. Now he was holding me gently, lovingly. I didn't realize at first, but then it all clicked together. Jacob thought I had come back to him. He thought Edward was dead.

"Jacob," I whispered, "He's alive."

I felt the boy loosen his grip on me, and he pulled back to look into my eyes.

"W-What?" He stuttered out, and it felt as though I had just stabbed him through the heart.

It hurt to repeat it, to see the face of the boy contort into such pain, but I made myself do it.

"Edward is still alive." I whispered.

"Leave."

I felt my very heart shatter at the words, the hole that was his ripping open.

"No, Jacob, I-I want to be here for you. Jacob, I.."

But then I felt our lips press together, and gasped at the contact, my eyes closing. The first thing that I thought was that he was a much better kisser than Edward, but that thought stayed for only a second, before a rush of thoughts went through me. I was enjoying this so much. Did this mean that I loved him? Did I not love Edward anymore? Why did I not feel like I was betraying the Cullens? Did this mean I had sided with the werewolves?

But then we parted for air, both of us gasping, and I looked into his eyes. They were filled with passion, love, care, tenderness. And I couldn't resist him any longer. I was tired of being Cinderella. I didn't want to wait for Edward when someone just as good was standing right in front of me. I was moving along.

"Bella, I love you." He whispered, and I knew that he meant that he meant the undying love that I shared. All of the love that had unknowingly built up inside of me, and it was releasing itself right now.

"I love you too, Jacob."

* * *

**Go ahead as you waste your days with thinking**

**When you're for everyone's hands**

**Another day and you've had your fill of sinking**

**With the life held in your**

**Hands are shaking cold **

* * *

He smiled gently, and that confirmed it. Jacob was my Prince Charming, and this was my fairy tale. 

"What about...him?" Jacob asked.

I reached out and entwined my small fingers in his big ones with my left hand.

"I'm tired of waiting for him, when someone just as good is standing right here." I said, voicing my thoughts.

"I should hope that I'm better." He said jokingly.

"Don't get cocky." I said with a smile.

He laughed, but then he got silent, his eyes looking right at me.

"Lord, I love you, Bella."

I blushed and turned my face to the side, embarrassed at his remark. But then I felt his free hand gently hold my cheek and push my face gently so that my eyes were locked with his. He leaned down, and our lips met in another passionate kiss, my eyes sliding closed.

* * *

**When all ya gotta keep is strong **

**Move along, move along**

**Like I know ya do**

**And even when your hope is gone**

**Move along, move along**

**Just to make it through**

* * *

If this was how it was always going to be with Jacob, my life was perfect. But then my mind flashed back to Victoria. Would Jacob be safe? 

I pulled away reluctantly as he started to deepen the kiss, and looked into his wandering and hurt eyes.

"Jacob, are you planning to live here by yourself?" I asked.

He shook his head.

"No, I'm going to move in with Sam...I think."

I knew there was a hint of 'Do you want me to live with you?' in his tone, but I acted as though I hadn't heard it. He needed to be safe from Victoria; that was the main thing that mattered.

"That's good. Do...you know anything about..."

He knew what I was talking about, and his face fell.

"The scene reeked of vampire. It was her."

I nodded calmly, though in the pit of my stomach I felt myself almost vomit at the thought of her sudden bravery. What had it been caused by?

"Jake, Victoria is after _me_. It's my fault that this happened. I'm so sorry."

He shook his head violently.

"No, Bells. It's not your fault. If anyone, it is mine. I wasn't there when he needed me."

"No, Jake! You couldn't have stopped this from happening! She would have found some way around you eventually," I protested, looking down.

"Bella."

I looked up to see tears streaming down his cheeks once again.

"Oh, Jacob," I whispered, holding him close as he wound his arms around my back, "It's okay. We'll get through this together."

I led him into the house, sitting us both down on the small couch.

"Bella, I miss him so much." He whispered, lying down so that his head was on my shoulder.

I held him close, stroking his back as he occasionally choked on his sobs. It took several hours for him to calm down, and when he did, he fell asleep in my arms. I kissed his hair, his breath now coming in slow, rhythmic patterns.

This gave me a chance to mull over my thoughts. It seemed like my friendship with Jake wasn't awkward now that we were together, which was good. But I had to ask myself one question; Was this as good as it had been with Edward? I thought about it for a second, and then the answer came to me. Yes, this was as good as when I was with Edward, maybe better.

Then I got to thinking about how I was going to break the news to Edward. Would he try to seduce me back? I would resist if I did. Last time he had, I hadn't been in another relationship, so this time it would be easier. Then I got to thinking of him; how well he could dance, how hard he tried to be around me without biting me, the way he kissed me. But then my mind flashed back to the time right before he had left me, when he had treated me horribly, and worst of all, when he had said that he didn't want me. And he had never apologized.

I looked down at the sleeping Jacob. For a second I thought that we were moving too fast; that maybe we should slow down. But we had been friends for so long. In actuality, we were moving quite slow, but that was just because it had taken me so long to get over Edward.

**

* * *

**

**Could be a night when your life ends**

**Such a heart that could lead you to deceiving**

**All the pain held in your**

**Hands are shaking cold**

* * *

Edward. The name no longer hurt to say, which I was very happy for. I looked down at Jacob yet again. His black hair lay gently flat on his head, short stubbles of hair on his cheeks. His tan skin glistened from the tears, and his breathing was light and gentle. I smiled at the sleeping boy. He was, in that moment, comparable to Edward's beauty. He looked so gentle, like I knew he was. 

I had no reason to have any fear when I was around him. I felt as though nothing could hurt me at a moment like this. I gently reached down and stroked his face, feeling the prickly hairs growing there. He twitched, and slowly opened his eyes.

"Bella?" He whispered.

"Good morning, sleepy head." I said with a smile.

He sighed, slowly sitting up and stretching.

"Are we really together, or did I just dream that again?" He asked, looking genuinely worried.

"Again? No, you didn't dream that _again_ Jacob Black." I replied playfully.

He smiled, and gently pulled me into his arms. In that instant, all of the reasons why I had chosen him over Edward flooded into my head. Jake was warm and muscular, not cold and hard. He was gentle and intense, not mysterious and cautious. Jacob seemed _real_, with stubble on his face and calluses on his hands, not fake, with smooth skin and marble hands. He would never leave me, for that I was sure. Jacob was my real Romeo, not my fantasy knight in shining armor. He was mine, and I loved him. Wow, that felt as though it should sound weird, but it didn't.

So I said it again. I love Jacob Black. I love him with all of my heart. More than Edward. Now that felt weird to say, but I didn't feel guilty. I wrapped my arms around him, nuzzling into his chest.

"I love you, Bella Swan." He whispered, and it oozed with sincerity.

"I love you too, Jacob Black." I said softly, glad that I could be as sincere as him.

We sat there like that for about ten minutes, before we slowly pulled apart.

"I need to call Charlie, see if I can stay the night." I said, looking into his eyes.

"Bells, I don't think that would be best." He said, looking me sternly in the eyes.

That was something that Edward never did; we were never like this.

"Why not?" I asked, wondering why he didn't want me with him any longer.

"Bella, I'm really sad right now. It would be really easy for me to not think clearly, and to push you into something that you aren't ready to do."

I looked at him in puzzlement for a second, and then it all clicked. He meant sex. I had never had to worry about that with Edward, because it wasn't really possible. But now that I was with Jake, there was nothing stopping us from having sex right now.

"Oh." I whispered.

He nodded.

"I love you, Bella, but it just wouldn't be right for us to do that just yet. It wouldn't be fair to either of us, when we know that we aren't ready. What if you got pregnant? I'm not ready for a kid, I just can't support one."

I nodded, smiling. I was glad that he had that sort of respect for me. He didn't want to put me in a situation where we would have any desire to even think about sex.

"Well, I had better go, then. It's getting pretty late."

He smiled, leaning down and kissing me with more passion than I had ever felt before.

We parted, and both of us stood. When we reached the door, I turned to him.

"When are you going to go live with Sam?" I asked, worried for his safety.

"I'll be sleeping there tonight. I'm going to pack my bags in a few minutes, but I still need to do some things so that the house stays safe." He replied, leaning down to give me a quick peck on the lips.

"I'll walk you to your truck." He said, looking at me with a devotion that I saw when Sam looked at Emily.

I nodded, smiling and looking at him in what I felt to be with the same intensity. We walked to the truck, and he opened the door for me. I slid in and rolled down the window.

"See you tomorrow at Sam's house?" I asked.

He nodded. This time I was the one to initiate the kiss. I leaned out the window and kissed him, tilting slightly, filling it with all the passion that I could muster. I missed his touch already. That was, until he reached out and stroked my cheek gently. I weaved my arm around his neck, pulling him even closer. We finally parted, and when I opened my eyes the sun was setting. Had I really been here that long?

"I love you, Jacob Black. Stay safe, and promise me you will be over at Sam's house by night." I said, looking at the boy turned man that I loved so much.

"I love you too, Bella. I promise." He said with a grin. He pecked me on the lips, and backed away. I started the engine and slowly drove off, staring at him and returning his wave as I went.

* * *

**When all ya gotta keep is strong**

**Move along, move along, like I know ya do**

**And even when your hope is gone**

**Move along, move along just to make it through**

* * *

I got home without a worry. Life was good, as I walked into the house to see an empty pizza box and Charlie's light snoring from his bedroom. I went in and roused him for a second to tell him that I had gotten home safely, then took a long shower and went to bed, only thinking about how good life was. I didn't have a nightmare, that night. I only dreamt about Jacob holding my hand as we walked through the bright woods, stopping and kissing me every few minutes. 

But when I woke up, the real nightmare started.

* * *

Okay, that is the beginning of my fanfic! PLZ review! 


	2. Potential Breakup Song

The Open Door

By: KellyCRocker59

Chapter Two: Potential Breakup Song

* * *

I woke up with only one intent; to break up with Edward. I got up and quickly showered, letting the hot water run over me. I dressed quickly before hurrying out my bedroom door and down the stairs. When I got to the living room, Charlie was sitting there, eating oatmeal and watching a sports game; I was too preoccupied to notice what kind.

"You actually made oatmeal?" I teased with a smile.

"Instant oatmeal does wonders." He said with a smile.

It was nice to see Charlie in a better mood; he seemed to already be getting better. I walked over to the door, looking out the window. It was raining (what a surprise), so I pulled on a blue jacket and grabbed my keys.

"Where are you going?" Charlie asked, sounding instantly wary.

"I-I'm going to Edward's house." I said.

Charlie was instantly angry.

"Bella, I don't want you seeing that boy; he's no good for you. I don't want him hurting you like he did before. I like Alice, but he's-"

"Dad, I'm going to his house to break up with him." I interrupted.

"He's not a good...Wait, you're breaking up with him?" Charlie seemed stunned.

I nodded.

"Well, that's good. But why?"

"Me and Jacob, we kind of...well, we're going out now. You know, boyfriend, girlfriend?"

Charlie seemed very taken aback by this.

"Bella, I don't want you to be going out with Jacob just because you feel sorry for him. He's a very nice boy, and I really like him. I don't want either of you to get hurt by this."

I shook my head.

"Dad, I really like Jacob. A lot. I do feel sorry for him, but that's not why we're going out. I...think I truly love him."

Well, that was a lie. I KNEW I loved him, but I didn't know if my dad could handle that.

"More than Edward?" He asked.

I nodded, "More than Edward."

He smiled.

"Bella, honey, I'm so glad that you're happy. I knew that Edward would only hurt you."

"Thanks, Dad." I said with a smile.

If nothing else, this made Charlie happy. I walked out the door, earning a 'Drive safe!' from Charlie. I hurried to my truck, ready to be done with this relationship.

**

* * *

**

**And normally I would just forget that**

**Except for the fact it was my birthday**

**My stupid birthday**

**I played along, I played along, I played along, well then I fought back**

**But obviously, my armor was cracked**

**What kind of boyfriend would forget that**

* * *

The trip to his house didn't take as long as I thought it would. I parked outside the white mansion, getting out and walking right to the door, slowly building up my defenses as I walked to the porch and knocked on the door. Immediately, the door flew open to reveal a smiling Edward. Any other day, that smile would have made me catch my breath, but not today.

"I need to speak to you. Alone." I said sternly.

He seemed to be stunned that his grin didn't have its usual affect, and for that, I was grateful. It was his turn to suffer the way I had.

**

* * *

**

**What he has until she leaves **

* * *

I walked out on the porch so that he would have some room to stand out by me. He reached out to take my hand, but I pulled away. He looked at me in amusement, as though this was some sort of joke. That made me want to hurt him even more.

"So, what did you want?" He asked with that smile, which seemed extra lovely, as though he were trying to seduce me.

It wasn't going to work this time.

"Edward, we're over." I said.

He looked at me as though I was joking, but then, when he really looked into my eyes, he seemed to understand.

"You're...serious?" He asked, shocked.

"You hurt me in a way that I can never forgive, and then you act as though nothing happened. I'm tired of waiting for you, Edward. It's over."

* * *

'**Cause without me ya know you're lost**

* * *

It felt so good to say that, to finally watch the pain that flickered through his eyes. This satisfied me to no end, watching him look at me, wishing he could read my mind.

"Bella, why?" He asked, sounding like a wounded animal.

"Shut up, Edward. You said you didn't want me, so what's the big deal?"

"Bella, I only said that because.."

"I said shut up! There is no excusing what you did to me! Jacob would never hurt me the way you did."

This made his eyes flicker into anger.

"You're replacing me with that mutt! He can't control his temper, Bella! You're going to get hurt!"

He had gone too far. At least Jake tried not to insult him when I was around. Edward wasn't going to insult him.

"What about you! You left me in the woods to die! I was so close to dying when I jumped off that cliff. If Jacob hadn't been there, I would have died! And if he hadn't been there, Victoria would have killed me months ago! I love him, more than I could ever love you!"

**

* * *

**

**You're not livin', till you're livin'**

* * *

This struck a cord. Edward's jaw slacked, and I took the chance to turn and quickly stride to my truck.

**

* * *

**

* * *

It was all much easier than I thought it would be. I drove straight to Jacob's house from there, wanting to see his face and hold his hand again. I didn't look back on Edward, who I knew was still standing on the porch.

**

* * *

**

**Potential Breakup Song**

**All we just need is one**

**Oh baby please, please**

**Tell Me**

**We got along, We got along, We along until ya did that**

**Now all I want is just my stuff back**

**Did ya hear that, let me repeat that**

* * *

I drove as fast as I could, but just as I neared La Push, I saw the road held up by several police cars, many people standing around. I noticed the familiar yellow crime scene tape, and then I spotted Jacob.

I parked by his Rabbit, which I saw off to the side, and rushed to him. Tears stained his cheeks as he looked in horror at something I couldn't see, too many bodies lining the area.

"Jacob!" I called, worried.

He turned to me, and collapsed into my waiting arms.

"B-Bella! This is horrible!" He cried, sobs racking his body.

I turned to the crime area, which was now visible. There it was; the body of Paul, head torn from his shoulders, lying in a bloody heap.

I gasped in horror, turning and holding Jake tight. He didn't need this, too. I knew instantly who had killed the boy; Victoria.

"Bella, he was like my brother!" Jake cried in my arms. Suddenly I spotted Charlie, standing on the sidelines. He turned after a moment and saw me, hurrying over.

"Bella, you shouldn't be here. Take Jacob to our house. I'll see you there."

I nodded, quickly walking a still sobbing Jacob over to my truck. We got in quickly, and I turned to him.

"Jacob, it's going to be okay." I whispered, taking one of his hands in mine.

He shook his head violently, tears still pouring down his cheeks.

"No, it's not, Bella! If that bitch keeps killing us off, then we'll never stop her! I feel so powerless! How am I supposed to protect you when this stuff keeps happening!"

I squeezed his hand, and reached out, turning his cheek so that out eyes met.

"Listen to me, Jacob. It's going to be alright. You're strong. I know that you can do this."

He nodded, eyes still watering. Slowly, I leaned forward, taking his lips with mine. It was a gentle kiss, unlike the ones from yesterday, and yet it was the best kiss I had ever gotten.

We parted slowly, still looking at each other. I felt the wetness from his cheeks on my face, but reached out to wipe away one of his tears instead. We would get through this, I knew we would

We got to my house, and Jacob was still distraught. We got out and walked to the door, the rain still not letting up. I pulled out the house key, quickly turning it and unlocking the door. We walked in, but as soon as we did, someone slammed into me, and I felt myself squished into the couch. I turned to see Jacob standing in front of me. I looked around him to see a beautiful girl who looked to be only sixteen. She had golden hair that curled and fell to her hip. She wore a long red strapless dress, the end dragging the floor. Her blue eyes glimmered, and her pale skin was like marble. Even in the dark, I knew that I had seen someone like her before. She was a vampire.


	3. Harder to Breathe

The Open Door

By: KellyCRocker59

Chapter Three: Harder to Breathe

This one is based off the amazing song Harder to Breathe By: Maroon 5. I cut out the f--- in the first set, and the lyrics are sometimes hard to understand, so I apologize if I got them wrong.

* * *

**How dare you say my behavior's unacceptable**

**I have the tendency of getting very physical**

**So watch your step cause if I do you'll need a miracle**

**You dream of dyin' make me wonder why I'm even here**

**That double vision that I'm seein' to find out it's clear**

**You want the statement but you know very well I want you gone**

* * *

"Hello, Bella." The girl said. Her voice was like honey, and I hated it. She slowly walked forward, but Jake positioned himself so that she would have no way to get to me.

"Vitoria told me all about you. About how good you smell, about how good you should taste. I want a taste."

The girl suddenly laughed, making me shiver, and then looked at Jacob with an examining gaze.

"Well, I guess you're on to werewolves now, huh. You actually smell quite familiar, dog-boy."

Jacob suddenly let out a growl, and she smiled again.

"Oh yes. You're the son of that old man. He was such an easy victim. All I had to do was tilt his head back, run my nail over his neck, and it was instant lunch. Very satisfying."

I gasped. So this is why Victoria was striking more frequently. She had help. Jake let out the howl of a wounded animal, and lunged at the girl. He burst from his skin in an instant, and then he was the wolf that I remembered from before.

But as he lunged, the girl's hand flew forward, and suddenly and the hair disappeared, and Jacob lay naked on my living room floor. While it was a horrible moment, I couldn't help but look at his toned thighs, seeing for the first time the dark hairs that grew on his legs. I kept my eyes away from the most suggestive part, however.

"You don't scare me, wolf." The girl snapped.

She tried to stride past him, but in a split second, Jacob was in front of me, back to me, arms out. I saw the two patches of black hair growing there, and suddenly wondered why I kept staring at Jake's exposed body. Maybe it was because I knew that life was over, and I wanted to memorize every detail of the boy's beautiful body before I died.

"You won't touch her." Jake growled.

The vampire smiled.

"You say that, and yet you're the one that if standing naked, unable to change into your wolf state. Without that, you don't stand a chance."

Suddenly, she flew forward and grabbed Jacob by the wrist and threw him into the wall furthest from us. He cried out my name, and fell to the floor. He didn't even seem to lay there; he got up and flew forward. Before the girl could do anything, he grabbed her by the hair and punched her in the face, over and over again.

She suddenly grabbed his wrist and twisted it hard before throwing him into the stairs, his body slamming down hard

"Jake!" I cried.

The girl turned to me, and suddenly I felt her grab my hair and pull it so that my neck was exposed. I heard her lick her lips.

"So delicious." She whispered in my ear.

Then, she was gone. I fell to the ground as I heard something crash into the far wall. Jake was standing behind me, and quickly swept me into his arms. He rushed quickly toward the door, but before he could reach it, a force that could only be the vampire threw us through the air and into the kitchen. Jake's back hit the counter, hard. I lost my breath, but then he got up and hurried to the back door.

But she was there in a second. Jake quickly threw me over his shoulder as gently as he could, and then we crashed forward and slammed into the girl, my ears picking up a sickening crunch. Jake quickly set me down, slamming into the girl and, who was pinned against the wall. I ran to the kitchen cabinet as Jacob continued to ram into the vampire violently, and pulled out a butcher knife that we rarely used. I hurried to Jake, and handed it to him. He turned and took it, before stabbing it into the girl's chest, where I thought the heart was.

She let out a scream, but then threw the young werewolf across the room and into the wall. She completely avoided me, instead running to the living room, knife still imbedded in her chest. I hurried to Jake, who, now that I saw him laying still and up close, was covered in bruises. He stumbled to his feet, breathing heavy. Suddenly his lips pressed against mine for the briefest second, and he was rushing into the living room. I hurried after him, in time to see him running out the door.

I dashed out the door and then, it struck me. There Jake stood, looking down in front of him in horror.

There, lying on the ground, was Jared, the familiar butcher's knife through his heart. The nightmare was gone, but she had taken someone with her.

**

* * *

**

**You understand when I say there's no way we're gonna give up**

* * *

In that moment, Jacob screamed, and he screamed loud. I let the tears that had been building up since Billy's death. But I had to be strong for Jacob. I walked forward and wrapped my arms around his waist, not caring that he was naked. The boy turned in my embrace, and collapsed on his knees. I set my head above his, and let him cry.

**Is there anyone out there, cause it's gettin' harder and harder to breathe**

I didn't know how long it was before the first person showed up, but it was Sam and Emily. The man hurried out of the car and threw a pair of sweats quickly to Jacob. The werewolf, tears still dripping down his cheeks, took them and quickly put them on. Now standing, Jake put his arm around my waist protectively and pulled me close. I laid my head on his chest and sighed. Why did life have to be like this?

**

* * *

**

**You understand when I say there's no way we're gonna give up**

* * *

Sam cleaned up the mess quickly, while Emily got out and told us that we would have to stay with them. She had already told Charlie that there had been a violent burglary, and that he would have to stay with them as well. She then went on to explain how Jared had picked up Jake's thoughts, and was hurrying to help him. This only made Jacob sob even more, and I hurriedly got him into the car. I held him as Sam and Emily talked outside, held him when they got in and drove us to their small house, and he had calmed down by the time we got out. Sam and Emily led us to a small room at the back of the house. It had only one bed, which we were fine with. The two left us to go to be together. We both looked at each other, and then, as if we knew each others thoughts, walked onto either side of the bed and slid in under the blue blanket. Then, we started talking.

"Jake, I'm so scared." I whispered, letting my emotions flow freely now.

I felt his arms pull me against his chest, and I cried into it.

"It's going to be okay, Bella. I love you, I'm going to protect you, even if it means that I have to die."

I surged at his words.

"No, Jake, no! I can't live without you! Don't leave me!"

I felt him shake his head against me.

"I won't, Bella. I promise."

Suddenly, I felt odd. Feelings were beginning to rush through me. I looked up at Jake, and saw in him a strong man, someone that I could be with for the rest of my life. And then I got to thinking. Everyone was dying. We could be next. This could be our last night together. We had to make the most of it.

"Jake?" I whispered uncertainly.

He looked down at me with a smile.

"Yeah?"

"I think I'm ready." I whispered.

He looked at me, and instantly got serious.

"Are you sure?" He asked, genuine worry in his eyes.

"Yes." I said after a moment's silence. I wanted to be with him. I loved him more than I thought possible, and I wanted to give him something that only he could have.

"Okay." He said, sliding out from under the blanket and going to the door, turning the lock.

He walked back over to me, looking unsure of himself. He slowly slid so that he was hovering over me, pulling off the blanket so that our bodies could touch. I looked into his eyes, giving him all my trust. He looked back with eyes that were filled with undying love.

Slowly, he leaned down and kissed me. I wrapped my arms around his neck, pulling my back off the bed.

"Jake." I moaned as he slid down to my collar bone, sucking on it gently.

Before I knew what was happening, I was down to nothing but my undergarments. That night was the best night of my life.


	4. Stand in the Rain

The Open Door

By: KellyCRocker59

Chapter Four: Stand in the Rain

I opened my eyes to find my bare body pressed against Jacob's, which was also bare. He had his arm around me, my head lying on his chest. Last night had been so perfect, and it only confirmed how much I loved him. But still, memories of the other events filled my head.

That new vampire had the ability to change Jacob back into his human form. Could she do that to Sam and the other two? While still strong, they weren't strong enough in their human forms to kill the vampire, so there was only one way to kill the new girl; the Cullens.

I didn't want to involve Edward, but I'm sure that Jasper, Emmet, and Alice would help. Together, they could easily take down the vampire, while the wolves could kill Victoria.

I was scared, though. More scared than I had ever been. If I hadn't been with Jake last night, she would have killed me. She had come close even with Jacob there. I wasn't as safe as before with the wolves when they could transform with the new vampire around. That just made it easier for Victoria to get to me.

I shivered at the thought, and found Jake yawn. I looked up at him to see him looking down at me.

"That was amazing last night." He said, smiling.

I blushed and nodded, looking down.

"Hey," He whispered, gently pulling my chin up to look into my eyes, worry in his, "Are you ashamed about what happened?"

I shook my head vigorously.

"No, it's just, I'm so scared, Jake. Last night, two of your friends died. Aren't you worried that you might not be able to protect me anymore?"

He looked hurt at my words, and I instantly regretted saying them.

"Do you not feel safe being with me, anymore?" He asked.

I shook my head again.

"No, it's just, you can't kill that vampire from last night if you can't transform. I was thinking, we need the help of...the Cullens."

He shook his head instantly.

"No, Bella. You know the..."

"Yeah, yeah, the treaty. But what's more important; the treaty, or life?"

There was silence, and then...

"Bella, it's just, I mean, I know they're the only one that can kill that bitch, but, I don't know anymore. I always thought that we had to keep the treaty, but this is so much more important."

We sat there for a long moment, and then I spoke.

"Aren't you sad that everyone is dying?" I asked.

I didn't think that it was possible for anyone to get over so many deaths so quickly.

"I-I'm trying not to think about it. As long as you're with me, I know that I can handle this." I said, looking at me with such adoration that I knew he meant every word.

"Jake, I, I love you. So much. Please, don't ever forget that." I whispered, feeling the tears welling up in my eyes.

He smiled, and slowly leaned down, kissing each tear as they made their way down my face, and then met my lips. When we parted, he spoke.

"I won't, I promise."

We stayed like that for I don't know how many hours before there was a knock on our door.

"Who is it?" I called.

"Emily," The person replied, "Just coming by to say that breakfast is ready."

The two of us reluctantly got up, Jake a little less reluctantly than me at the thought of food. We pulled on our closed, and Jake held my hand as we walked out of the room.

Outside that bedroom, the feeling of despair was so present that it made me shiver. Jake gave my hand a gentle squeeze, and I scooted closer to him as we walked into the small kitchen. There were several tables, all set with large platters of various types of breakfast foods, such as eggs, biscuits, and hash browns.

Sam stood with Emily to the side, arm protectively around her waist. It was so beautiful, and it made me believe that even in the midst of this storm there could be some joy. With that thought, I gave Jake's hand my own squeeze. Over on the other side of the room stood Embry and the newly recruited Quil. Neither acknowledged us, both eating slowly and with their heads down.

If what Jake had said about me being so helpful in making it easy to stand all of the tragedy, I couldn't imagine how they felt about their friends being killed. Emily turned to us when she saw us enter the room. Her normally happy mood was easily down.

"Charlie just stayed for the night. He went to work a couple hours ago. Said to tell you that he loved you."

I nodded.

"Help yourself to as much food as you want. Sam and I already ate."

Jake and I walked forward, and Jake piled his plate high, not letting the mood of the others and the events of last night dwindle his appetite. I grabbed a biscuit and got a spoonful of eggs, as well as I glass of milk. We grabbed some silverware from the counter, and then stood in our own, much more cheerful corner. Jake ate quickly, and went back for more, grabbing more, as well as another biscuit for me. However, as he returned to me and continued to eat, Embry glared at him.

"How can you eat at a time like this? Paul and Jared are dead, and so is your dad! Aren't you sad?"

Jake nodded calmly.

"Yeah, but I still have Bella. As long as I have her, I can make it through anything."

"She was a freakin' vampire lover less than five days ago, Jake! You choose her over us?" Quil questioned.

"Embry, Quil, calm down." Sam said, tightening his grip slightly around Emily's hip.

"No! He's choosing that whore over his friends!" Embry snapped.

In a split second, Embry was against the wall, Jake's body slammed against his. Jake punched him in the face, hard. He hit him again, this time harder.

"Jake!" I called, running to him. I pulled at his arm, trying to get him off the other boy.

"Bella, stop! He called you a whore! I'm not going to just let him do that!" Jake roared angrily, though I knew I was in no danger.

"Jake, just calm down. It's okay. They're just upset about Paul and Jared. Don't let them get to you."

"Really. Listen to the bitch, Jacob." Embry snapped.

Embry flew to the ground, Jake on top of him. The boy's fists flew at the other boys face, hitting him continuously. Sam ran forward, pulling Jacob off of Embry. Jacob got to his feet and stumbled back several steps.

I grabbed his hand in mine quickly, trying to keep him calm. Embry had definitely changed the most when he became a werewolf. Jake turned to me, and entwined our fingers together, breathing heavily. A gave him a smile, and he mouthed me a sorry before turning back to Sam, who now had a hold on Embry's neck, since he wore no shirt.

"Don't you ever call one of your brother's girlfriends a whore, bitch, or any other name. When you call her those, you are calling Emily those, and when you call my fiancé a bitch, I will kill you."

Embry nodded quickly, chancing a look at Emily before turning and hurrying back to the corner where he stood with Quil, who looked terrified. Sam returned to where he stood by Emily, winding his hand once more around her waist. I sighed, returning to where Jake and I had been standing, leading Jake behind me. It felt like now, more than ever, that it was like the sunny life of joy and happiness that I had found with Jake had been replaced by a downpour of fear, pain, and death.

**

* * *

**

**She doesn't know why**

**But she knows that when she's all alone**

**She feels like it's all coming down**

**She won't turn around**

**The shadows are long**

**And she feels if she cries**

**That first tear**

**The tears will not stop**

* * *

But I wasn't going to let this pain weaken me. I was going to stand strong with Jacob. I wasn't about to let Victoria get what she wanted. If I was going to die, I was going to put up a hell of a fight. I wasn't going to fall to the rain.

**So stand in the rain**

**Stand your ground**

**Stand up when its all crashing down**

**Stand through the pain**

**You won't drown**

**And one day when lost can be found **

* * *

After what felt like a long period of silence, Sam finally spoke.

"Okay, there is a new vampire on the loose, and she is helping that other one, Victoria. The girl has the power to change us back into our human forms if we try to transform, so we are helpless against the two of them. Also, after examining all of the crime scenes, as well as what each of us was doing at the time of the three killings, I've discovered that this new vampire is especially powerful. Each of us was almost as far away as possible when the vampires struck, so they have some way in which they know where all of us are and at what time.

"After much consideration, I have come to the conclusion that it is impossible for us to take on the two vampires alone when the new girl can render us powerless in comparison. Therefore, I have asked for assistance from the Cullens."

The first thing I heard was a roar of anger from Embry.

"There is no way that I'm going to work with a bunch of filthy bloodsuckers! I'm leaving!"

"No!" Sam snapped, but Embry had already dashed through the door and was running toward the woods, shaking.

Sam ran after him, body shaking as well. I turned to Quil to see him in shock. He was the newest recruit, and I doubted that he knew too much about the Cullens. I turned to Emily, seeing her running in from outside with a handful of Sam's clothes.

"Do you know if they said yes?" I asked.

She nodded.

"Yeah, four of them are going to help us. I believe their names are Jasper, Emmet, Ali, and Carlisle."

I nodded. That was good; no Edward. I felt Jake give my hand a squeeze, and when I turned to him our lips met suddenly. It was only for a moment, because then we parted and we were left standing in a room with only two others. Emily had already walked to the kitchen, and was putting the many leftovers in containers and into the refrigerator.

"Here, Emily, let me help you with that." I said, hurrying over to help her, my fingers leaving Jacob's warm hand. I turned and smiled at him, and he smiled back, walking over to Quil.

"Thanks, Bella. Here, I'll pack the stuff up, and you can stick it in the fridge. Just put it wherever, it doesn't matter."

I nodded, and we began packing the food away. I caught some parts of Jacob and Quil's conversation.

"Hey, Jake, I'm sorry what I said about Bella. I just, Paul and Jared, Billy, who's going to be next? I just, I hope no one else has to die because of these creatures."

"It's going to be okay, Quil. We have the Cullens on our side now. We can handle this."

"You really do love her, don't you?" Quil asked, and I knew they were talking about me.

"Oh, Quil, I love her so much! She's so perfect. The way she looks at me, lord she's so beautiful. And she cares about me so much. She's funny, and caring, and, just, perfect. I don't know why that bastard left her out in the woods like he did. He just left her there to die. What I would do if I got my hands on him..."

"Bella, how's Charlie doing? I'm sure that he has tons of work to do, because of all the murders." Emily asked suddenly.

I shrugged.

"I haven't really gotten to talk to him since all of this started. It really took a lot out of him when Billy died."

Emily nodded.

"How's Sam?" I asked.

She frowned at the subject.

"This is really taking a lot out of him, too. He was really emotional when Billy died, and it didn't help when Paul and Jared got killed. I don't know how much more stress he can handle, Bella. It worries me."

Her love for Sam was so powerful that it was almost unbelievable.

"Do you really love Jacob?" She asked.

I nodded.

"He's...wonderful. He's so kind, caring, loving. He's protective without it being a negative thing, and when he holds me, it's just...do you feel the same way about Sam?"

She smiled.

"Yes. Everyday is just so great as long as I'm with him. When he kisses me it sends jolts through my heart, and when he speaks he talks like I'm the only thing that matters. Yeah, I love him more than anything."

I slid the last container into the fridge, but just as I did, the door to the front of the house flew open. I spun around to see Quil and Jacob dashing to the woods.

"Something's happened." Emily said, running quickly after them.

I followed as fast as I could. My legs were getting a little sore as we reached the entrance, but I ran on, afraid of what might be waiting for us in there. As we got deeper and deeper into the woods, I began to notice the many trees that were down; there had been a fight. My heart sank as I ran on, worried for Jacob's safety. And then, I saw it.

The ground was splattered with blood. Sam was leaning against a tree, body covered in slashes, blood flowing from him like a waterfall. Emily rushed to his side, tears pouring from her eyes. Then, I felt Jacob's arms encircle me; when had he gotten there? But I couldn't tear my eyes away from the horrifying scene.

There, lying without his arms or legs, Embry was a corpse of blood, body mutilated. But what was even more shocking was who was lying there beside him. Rosalie Cullen, throat slit, eyes wide, had never seen death coming.

**

* * *

**

**Stand your ground**

**Stand up when its all crashing down**

**Stand through the pain**

**You won't drown**

**And one day when lost can be found **

**You stand in the rain**


	5. You and Me

The Open Door

By: KellyCRocker59

You and Me

This is based on the song You and Me By: Lifehouse, though it's only really based off the song for the first little section. This is my favorite chapter yet, and thank you to all my reviewers, especially Parasite Eve for posting a review over every chapter, as well as Ashrie, who is doing so as well!

* * *

I felt the shock completely take over as I turned and grabbed Jacob, my knees turning to jelly. I heard a choked sob from Emily as she tried to help Sam, and Quil continuously cursing under his breath. Jacob picked me up, and then I caught a smell of the dead bodies. The last thing I saw was Jacob's face before I passed out.

I woke up lying on the bed in our new room. Jake held me against his chest, and I tried to push all of the memories of the dead away as I laid there in Jacob's arms.

**

* * *

**

**And in my heart**

**This clock never seemed so alive**

**I can't keep up**

**I can't back down**

* * *

I laid against Jacob's chest, feeling the tears for Embry and Rosalie coming to my eyes. And then there was Emily. She couldn't lose Sam. He was her everything. Why did life have to suck like this?

* * *

'**Cause there's you and me**

**And all of the people**

**Nothing to do **

**Nothing to lose**

**And it's you and me**

**And all of the people**

**And I don't know why**

* * *

I turned in Jacob's hold, and felt the electricity that went through my heart when I smelled his skin. It was something that was only his. I loved him so much, and these past days only confirmed that. What would I do without him?

Jacob woke up after a little while, and looked at me, this time not with a smile, but with a look of intensity that I had only seen once. Last night. I leaned up and kissed his lips gently, and he cupped my cheeks. His actions were so gentle, and I felt so loved. I never wanted to go back to the real world, where so many people were dying. Never again.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

He nodded, leaning down and kissing me again.

"What about Sam? Is he..."

"He's fine. He said that the girl who attacked us attacked them. Rosalie appeared out of no where, and when she tried to leave, the vampire slit her throat. He said that her name was Elayne."

I nodded, and our lips met again. The fire of passion was burning, and I knew it was he was now genuinely worried about my life. Before long, there was a knock on the door.

"Sam wants to talk with us. The Cullens are here." The voice of Quil seemed so flat, so disheartened. It made me even more depressed.

"Okay." Jake said.

We got up and I, realizing Jake had disrobed me for the most part while I had been out, dressed quickly. I didn't say anything about it, simply thinking that I wished I had been conscious when he had done it.

We walked out of our room and into the kitchen, which held Sam, heavily bandaged, hand in Emily's, Quil, who seemed to feel out of place, Jasper, Alice, Emmet, and Carlisle. Emmet looked like something inside of him had died, and I felt so sorry for him. The other three looked sad, too, but not nearly as sad as him.

"Okay, we're going to head over to the Cullens for the meeting, since they have much more space than us." Sam said.

We quickly headed out the door, Jacob pulling me into his arms, Sam doing the same to Emily. Everyone dashed forward, faster than I could blink. We were there in mere moments.

The site of the house made my heart sink, the thought of having to see Edward not being a pleasant one. We walked forward, Jacob setting me down on my feet. I quickly entwined my fingers with his, and he understood, giving my hand a squeeze as we entered the house.

When we entered, we immediately headed to the dining room. Sitting there was Esme, but Edward was no where in sight, which I was happy for. We all sat down, and the meeting began.

"Okay, we all know that all of the people who have been dying has taking a toll on us. My daughter died today, and I want to get revenge on these two vampires." Carlisle stated simply.

"Well then, what do you suggest we do? There really isn't any way for the three of us to kill Elayne. You will have to do it." Sam said.

"I have a plan," Jasper said, "They want Bella, so to get them to come out to get her, we need to send her out with only Jacob. That way, Elayne won't feel threatened and will try to attack. But we make sure that we, the vampires, are nearby, far enough away that she can't tell we're there, but close enough that Jacob can fend her off until we get there."

Sam nodded, "Sounds like a pretty good idea, but what about Victoria? She might show up too, and if she does, then Jake and Bella won't make it."

"Well, you and Quil can take care of Victoria. We just have to make it so that Victoria wants to go after you." Jake said.

"Jasper can make it so that Victoria loses her desire to hunt after Bella for a short time, that way Elayne is the only one that ends up coming after them." Alice said.

Everyone nodded.

"But when do we put this plan into action?" Sam asked.

"Right now. There's no reason not to." Carlisle said.

Everyone nodded again, and it was decided. The plan was in motion.

I sat in my truck as we drove to the beach; the prefect place to put our plan in motion. Jake sat at the steering wheel, one hand maneuvering and the other holding my tightly. He could sense my fear, knew how scared I was. I was so afraid that he was going to get hurt, that he was going to die for me. I was afraid that anyone might die. I just wanted all of the dying to end.

"I love you, you know that, right?" He asked.

I nodded.

"I love you too, Jake. It's just...I don't want you dying for me, that's all."

He laughed.

"Bella, I would die for you any day. I know that isn't what you want to hear, but I don't know if I could survive without you."

My breath caught in my throat.

"Jake, no. Don't say that. You're only sixteen. You have your whole life ahead of you."

"You're only eighteen, _you_ have your whole life ahead of _you_! Just don't do anything stupid, okay? I already know that you're the only one that I want to be with, so there's really no reason to go on if you die."

"How do you think I feel! But I can't abandon my parents, or my other friends. I just...I can't do that to them."

"Bella, I..."

Suddenly, the front of the truck slammed down. I looked forward to see a body pressed against the window, blood pouring from the stomach, which had been torn open. It was Charlie.

I screamed in horror, my head spinning. Jake struggled to control the steering wheel, and then the body was thrown off and replaced by Elayne, who smiled from the hood of the truck.

"Surprise." I heard her mouth.

She slammed her hand through the window, glass flying everywhere. She reached for me, but Jake swerved quickly. Her hand twitched for only the briefest second, but that was long enough for him to grab her wrist and throw her forward. I heard the crunching of what could only be bone as we ran over the vampire, but the relief was short-lived.

The truck was suddenly launched into the air, and plummeted down to the earth, front first. All I saw was the hard road before we crashed. My seatbelt caught me, but it threw the breath out of my body. However, I wasn't completely lucky. The shattered glass flew up, a large piece slashing the side of my face. I screamed in pain, and looked to see Jake, struggling against his seatbelt. We sat there upside down, and outside I could hear the noises of feet moving.

Before I could even catch my breath from the last rush, the truck spun in a circle and skidded across the road with such furious speed that my seatbelt, which wasn't in good shape to begin with, tore, causing me to fall on my head.

My body ached, and I clawed at the door. I turned to Jake, seeing him finally unlatch his seatbelt. But just as I opened the door, my head already out, the truck was thrown through the air. The door swung shut and slammed into my head before the door was completely ripped off from the velocity. I could see and feel the blood pouring from my head wound, and I gripped the seat as we collided with something.

I looked at Jacob, who was ripping at his own door. I threw mine open and crawled out. However, just as I did, the car burst into flames.

"Jacob!" I screamed, but he was already crawling out my door, heaving beside me.

I was so tired, and I just wanted to sleep. But as I felt myself slowly drifting away, something heavy and cold fell onto me. I rolled over to see Jasper, eyes wide, head completely twisted so that his neck snapped. He was dead.

There was a sudden pulling, and I was pulled to my feet. I looked forward into the eyes of another man that I had never seen before. He had silky brown hair, and his tan skin was beautiful. His green eyes were piercing, and his medium frame was covered by a cloak. He smiled at me, and his beauty was almost unrivaled.

I gasped as his fingers glided across my face, examining me. And then I fell as Jake slammed into him, landing on my knees. I fell completely down, and found myself warm against the flames of the burning vehicle.

Then, I saw her. Victoria, with her flaming red hair. She was standing mere feet in front of me, and her nails were at the ready. Suddenly, Quil rushed at her, but he didn't even see her foot fly up and kick him in the jaw, hard. He collapsed in a heap, roaring in pain. She strode forward with a smile, and placed her foot on his throat.

I fell asleep to the sounds of Quil's last cries.

* * *

I actually got a little emotional typing that! Anyway, thanks for reading, and plz review! 


	6. Edward

The Open Door

By: KellyCRocker59

Chapter Five 1/2: Edward (No he's not rescuing them)

Parasite Eve sent me a review on Ch. 5, and it got me to thinking; What would Edward be doing right now?

This is based on one of my favorite songs, Hole By: Kelly Clarkson

You guys are gonna hate me for this.

* * *

**Time**

**Everything around me**

**I smile **

* * *

I walked slowly toward the light of the town square. Bella had stopped me last time, but she won't stop me now.

**

* * *

**

**I've given up on faith, on everything**

**All I want, all I need**

* * *

If I could cry, I would have done so long ago. I had nothing left to live for now that she was gone, so why should I live any longer?

**

* * *

**

**Inside of me**

**It's so cold**

* * *

I thought about life for a second before I ended mine, looking out upon the city in Italy. The Volturri would soon be there, so what was the rush?

**

* * *

**

**Eating at the core of me**

**Shut off**

* * *

Bella. She was all that I could think about. I thought of how much I still loved her, and how she had moved on. I didn't blame her for leaving me. She only moved on because I hurt her so much. More than I ever thought possible.

**

* * *

**

**I've given up on faith, on everything**

**All I want, all I need**

* * *

I only left her to protect her, but I ended up doing the exact opposite. Victoria had still come after her, and if it hadn't been for Jacob Black, she would be dead. Why did I have to leave her?

**

* * *

**

**Inside of me**

**It's so damn cold**

* * *

Jacob Black. I couldn't be mad at him. He had saved Bella's life. But he had also taken her from me. It didn't matter anymore, now did it? I was about to die. Would I feel any pain?

**

* * *

**

**So far from where I should be**

**Your hands reachin out for me**

* * *

Death. Was it really that scary of a thought? It would make me numb, gone. I would never see Bella again. But she had Jacob now. Jacob to love, to kiss, to hold. Jacob could supply her with so much more than I could. But was I ready to let her go? To never see her again?

**

* * *

**

**I can feel it!**

**All wrong**

* * *

Never Again. I would never see her face again. Never kiss her. Never hold her. Never be with her again. I was ready. I was ready for it to over.

**

* * *

**

**Inside of me**

**It's so cold**

* * *

The end. I took that step into the sunlight, feeling the warm rays against m body. I knew what it was doing, and I closed my eyes. I smiled at the thought of Bella as I heard screams. I wasn't afraid to leave any longer. And then, I was dead.

**

* * *

**

**Inside of me**

**It's so damn cold**

* * *

I know, pretty sad. PLZ DON'T BE MAD! 


	7. When You're Gone

The Open Door

By: KellyCRocker59

When You're Gone

Sorry for taking so long to update! I sent the next chapter into 'Documents' first, so my full explanation will be on the next chapter. Please enjoy this one! The song is When You're Gone by: Avril Lavigne

PS: PLEASE READ THE WORDS TO THE SONG! THEY FIT THE FIC PERFECTLY!

* * *

I awoke to find myself lying in a large bed. My body ached, and I remembered yesterday, or earlier that day, or whenever I had been awake. I remembered Charlie's dead face, Jasper's broken body, Quil's dying screams, and I cried. I cried and I cried, until my body ran out of tears. I sobbed, and I fell back to sleep, the images still fresh in my mind. 

I awoke again to find myself still a little sore, but better. I sat up in the bed, and realized I was in a blue shirt and black sweats, the image of a bruise. I thought about how I would never see Charlie again, how Quil never stood a chance, and how sad Alice must be to lose the one she loved. I got out of the bed and opened the windowless room's door, walking out. I knew immediately where I was; the Cullen's house.

I walked down the hallway that held a stairway going down to the left, moving slowly because of all the soreness of my body. I walked down the stairs, and found myself in the main room, right before the main door that led outside.

I headed to the dining room, and saw Carlisle sitting at the table, reading the newspaper. His face was so crestfallen, he looked like a dying angel. He looked up as I stood at the other end of the table.

"Good morning, Bella. Are you feeling okay?" He asked, though the sorrow in his voice was nearly impossible to miss.

I nodded, and slowly walked over to sit by him. He set the newspaper down, folding his arms across the table and leaning toward me.

"Why am I here?" I asked, scared to hear the answer.

What did this mean? Did it mean that Jake...no, I couldn't lose him.

"Sam, Jacob, and Emmet all went out searching for Victoria and her new...friend."

I was bewildered by what he called Elyane. Then I remembered the man with the piercing green eyes. Victoria had another vampire helping her? If anything, I was relieved that Jacob was okay, as well as Sam.

"Is Alice?" I asked, suddenly unsure about the girl.

"Alice and Esme are staying here with us. The new vampire that Victoria has recruited, named Roy, has the ability to detect where anyone is at any time, no matter how far away that person is."

"What about Elayne?" I questioned, the thought of three vampires causing me to cringe.

"We were able to kill her. However, we suffered three losses of our own. I'm really starting to wonder if we can win this battle."

When Carlisle started worrying, that got me scared. At least they had killed one of the three vampires, and that was a major advantage for the wolves, but I didn't know if we could win this battle, either, and the thought of losing Jacob terrified me more than losing Charlie. The thought of my dead father sent waves of pain through me, and caused me to start crying again.

I buried my face in my hands, not caring if Carlisle saw my tears. I felt a tissue against my arm, and took it gratefully, wiping my eyes and blowing my nose.

"Thanks." I said, blowing my nose again.

Once I had calmed down, Carlisle spoke again.

"There really isn't that much stuff to do around here. Jacob, Sam and Emmet should be gone for several days, so you might end up getting pretty bored. You can watch TV whenever you want, and I'm sure Alice would really enjoy your company."

I nodded. Jake would be gone for several days? There first thing that came to mind was his safety. I couldn't lose him, wouldn't lose him. I couldn't survive losing him. But how would I handle him being gone? When he was gone, I felt so empty.

**I always needed time on my own**

**I never thought I'd **

**Need you there when I cried**

**And the days feel like you when you when I'm alone**

**And the bed where you lay**

**Is made up on your**

**When you walk away**

**I count the steps that you take**

**Do you see how much I need you right now?**

I left, walking up to my bedroom. The thought of not seeing Jake in several days was already scaring me. But the thought of never seeing him again made me contemplate suicide. I felt fresh tears begin to well up in my eyes at the thought of him dying like the others. I needed him. I loved him so much that it hurt.

**When you're gone**

**The pieces of my heart are missing you**

**When you're gone**

**The face I came to know is missing too**

**When you're gone**

**The words I need to hear to get me through the day**

**I miss you**

I fell asleep thinking of Jake, my normally peaceful dream turning into a nightmare. In the dream, Jacob was holding my hand, leading me through the bright woods. And then, it all went dark. I looked at him in confusion, and he pulled me to his chest. I turned my head in his arms to see silver bullets flying at us. I cried out, and he threw me under him. He stood, and I looked around to see us surrounded by eight Victorias, one for each of the people that had died.

The Victorias held guns, all pointed at Jacob. He stood protectively over me, and I pulled at his leg, yelling for him to get down, but he wouldn't. Suddenly, all of the guns went off, and Jake fell to the ground, blood pouring from eight different wounds.

"Jake!" I cried.

He just smiled, and I could feel him touch my cheek.

"Bella, I love you." He whispered, and then his eyes clouded over.

I cried out, pulling him against me, sobbing into his hair. Then, he disappeared, and I was looking into the eyes of Victoria, who raised her finger and slowly drew her finger across my throat, blood gushing from the wound.

I cried out and woke with a start. Tears were pouring from my eyes like faucets. I felt my way around the room, and turned a lap that sat on a table beside the bed on, light engulfing the room. Jacob's hole had ripped open, devouring my heart. I suddenly saw a pair of his old sweats on the floor. I crawled to them, clutching them to my chest as the never ending tears slowly wetted the clothing. I clutched it as tightly as I could, rocking back and forth. He could be dead right now, for all I knew, and I had never gotten to say goodbye. So I clutched the sweats as though they would stuff up the hole, taking in the smell of his skin from them.

**I've never felt this way before**

**Everything that I do**

**Reminds me of you**

**And the clothes you left **

**They lie on my floor**

**And they smell just like you**

**I love the things that you do**

**When you walk away**

**I count the steps that you take**

**Do you see how much I need you right now?**

I eventually got up and walked downstairs into the kitchen. Esme was there, stirring a small pot. She turned to me as I walked over to her.

"Hi, Bella. I'm making some stew for you, is that okay?"

She kept her warm smile that I remembered, but it didn't reach her sad eyes. Rosalie and Jasper; she had lost two of her 'kids'. I nodded absently, too worried about Jacob to really care.

I knew it was kind of silly to worry about him. Logically, there was little reason to worry. It was now three against one, and Emmet was very powerful, but after seeing so many people die, I just couldn't help it.

It was kind of like when Edward had left, only worse. I knew he still loved me, and yet he could be dying at this very second. He left because he loved me, and wanted to protect me, not because he didn't want me anymore. That made me feel responsible if he died. It would be my fault, just like all of the other deaths. I was the cause of this. If it wasn't for the fact that Jacob might still be alive, I would have turned myself into Victoria and Roy a long time ago. Maybe I could have prevented all of this. I felt so numb without Jake. Where are you?

**When you're gone**

**The pieces of my heart are missing you**

**When you're gone**

**The face I came to know is missing too**

**When you're gone**

**The words I need to hear to get me through the day**

**I miss you**

Esme finished making the stew, pouring it into a bowl for me. I sat on the couch in front of the TV, turning it on and watching the news. I ate the stew slowly, not really tasting it. I watched the local news the same way; seeing and yet not hearing it. And then, they said the name Mike Newton. I turned it up.

Apparently, the boy had been driving to the lake when he saw three dead bodies in the middle of the road. He called the police, but there was no head policeman, so it took them a while. They went on to talk about who had died, and at that point, I had to turn it off, tears welling up at the thought of the dead Charlie lying on the road.

And then, I started to think about Jacob. Shit. I couldn't handle this. I was in so much pain. I walked into the kitchen, setting the bowl down on the counter. Esme was gone, and in her place, Alice stood, clutching the counter. I knew that look. I ran to her, and she spun, eyes wide.

"Alice, what did you see?" I asked, feeling panic constrict my stomach. Had he died?

**We were made for each other**

**Out here forever**

**I know we were**

**Yeah**

**All I ever wanted **

**Was for you to know**

**Everything I do I give my heart and soul**

**I can hardly breathe, I need to feel you here with me**

**Yeah**

Alice didn't say a word. She gripped my wrist, pulling me with her up the stairs.

"Carlisle, Esme! Their coming!"

I knew she didn't mean Jacob. She meant Victoria.

Esme and Carlisle were there in seconds.

"They who?" Esme questioned.

Alice gave her a look, and Esme looked at me in shock.

"Hide her, now!" Carlisle yelled, already seeming to know what Alice was talking about.

Esme pulled me quickly up the stairs, yanking me into a small closet. She hurried past some clothes and grabbed me, taking me to a small door at the very back. She opened it, putting me in with one hand.

"It's going to be okay, Bella. You just have to stay here for a little while. I'll come back for you."

Her voice was panicked, which didn't help things. She closed the door behind her, and I was left alone. I looked around the room, though I couldn't see anything. It was cool and dry; not too cold, yet not too hot. I reached my hands out, and found that they didn't touch the walls. I spun, and I still didn't touch anything.

So I sank to the floor, feeling the tears come. I needed Jacob right now. I needed him to hold me, to kiss me and tell me that everything was going to be okay.

**When you're gone**

**The pieces of my heart are missing you**

**When you're gone**

**The face I came to know is missing too**

**When you're gone**

**The words I need to hear to get me through the day**

**I miss you**

It felt like hours before I heard the door swing open. But when it did, it wasn't who I expected. A hand reached out and grabbed me and pulled me out. I looked at who it was, and found it to be Aro. I gasped, and he smiled.

"Come, Bella. We have much to discuss."

He carried me the down the stairs, holding me in the air by my waist. When we reached the main room, there stood Carlisle, Esme, and Alice. However, beside Alice also stood Jane, eyes now focused on me, a frown on her lips.

Aro set me down in front of the three. What was going on?

"As I have already told these three, we have a bit of news. Your boyfriend, Edward, is dead." Aro said.

I looked at him in shock. I didn't love Edward any longer, but I still cared about what happened to him. He had died; had he killed himself? I turned to the other three, and found them all looking down.

"Did...you know about this?" I asked.

Alice nodded, looking up at me.

"Bella, we couldn't stop him. He died inside the second that you dumped him. He went to Italy and walked out in the sunlight, just like he was going to do before. And they killed him, just like he wanted."

I felt horrible. I was the cause of yet another death. I didn't think that Edward still cared about me, much less died for me.

"Now, with Edward's death, Bella has no reason to stay loyal to you. Therefore, it would be very easy for her betray our little secret." Aro said with a smile.

I couldn't hold back a gasp. They were going to kill me. They thought that I was a threat, so they thought they had to.

"No!" Esme yelled, lunging for me.

But before she had even stepped, she was on the ground writhing in pain, Jane's eyes watching her with contentment.

"Stop!" Carlisle snapped, and Jane's eyes locked with his, though nothing happened.

Esme stumbled to her feet, breathing heavily, and Carlisle put a hand around her waist.

"You don't have to do this. Bella would never betray us like that. Just because she is no longer with Edward doesn't mean she would switch sides on us."

"Oh, but that is where you are sadly mistaken, Dr. Cullen. You see, Bella has already switched sides. We have been examining her for a little while now, and it seems as though she is now with the werewolves. So, she has no reason not to betray you."

I didn't speak, knowing that if I did it would only make it worse. However, Alice suddenly jerked, and her eyes glazed over for a minute.

"Alice!" Carlisle called, and her eyes returned to normal.

"Wait, don't kill her." Alice said.

Jane eyed her suspiciously.

"Why not? I'm very thirsty."

I shuddered at the thought, and suddenly Aro's hand that held me to him was all the more present.

"I-I'll change her, right now!" Alice said.

"Well, if you just want to change her, I can do that." Aro said, and his free hand suddenly jolted up and pulled my head back forcefully.

"No! It, it would be much more personal if I did it." Alice said, looking at me.

Aro raised an eyebrow.

"Why should it be personal? I am simply concerned that she will tell our damn secret!" He said with a laugh.

"But, I mean..." Alice stuttered out.

Why was she acting like this?

"I will make you a deal, Alice. If you join us, I will consider letting Bella go." He said with a smile. Lord I hated that smile.

"Well, I don't like the fact that you will consider letting her go. I want her to be free." Alice said.

Aro seemed to think on this for a second, and then frowned.

"No. I cannot risk our secret being told. Sorry."

But I could tell that he wasn't sorry at all.

"Aro, no!" Carlisle snapped, reaching for me, but he fell to the floor, writhing in pain just as Esme had done minutes ago. I felt Aro jerk my head back, exposing my neck even more. I thought of Jake as I felt his tongue slide over my neck. I'm sorry, Jacob. I'm sorry that I have to leave you like this.

But just as I closed my eyes, I heard the doors of the mansion fly open, slamming against the walls. Suddenly, Aro dropped my with a yelp. I felt familiar warm arms encircle me, and I knew who it was instantly. Jake. And even though I wanted nothing more than to turn to him and kiss him, to hug him and tell him how much I missed him and loved him, there were more pressing matters. I looked forward to see Sam and Emmet. However, standing in between the two was a small girl that looked to be no older than nine. She kind of reminded me of Jane, except for the fact that she had slightly lighter skin, and her eyes were much gentler, yet at this moment, very focused.

She had flowing blonde hair that fell to her hip, and her hazel eyes were beautiful. She wore a black long-sleeved shirt and a black skirt with several layers that fell to her knees. She was inhumanly beautiful, which confirmed my suspicions; she was a vampire.

However, what shocked me was the effect she had on Jane and Aro. The two Volturri looked weak, human. They stood in the middle of what had become a circle of sorts. Aro was rubbing the hand that had been holding me, as though it hurt. Jane looked like a caged lion, eyes feral.

I looked over at Alice, and saw a relieved look in her eyes. Then it all clicked. She had had a vision of this girl, and had been stalling until their arrival. I made a note to tell Alice that she had an official kick ass power.

"What have you done!" Aro yelled, looking, for once, panicked.

Emmet smiled.

"Meet Lacy. She has the ability to render all of a vampire's special talents and features void. So, basically, you two are just like regular humans until you get at least a mile away."

Aro and Jane looked at the girl with pure hatred, but Lacy simply smiled.

"We'll...be leaving." Aro said awkwardly, grabbing Jane by the hand and stumbling out the door.

When they were gone, I felt Jake spin me around in his arms and kiss me with more passion than I had ever felt before. I gripped him by the hair, and I felt him cup my cheek. Oh, I had missed him so much.

When we finally parted, everyone was having other conversations, and I realized how long we had been kissing (or more like making out). I looked out a window, and realized that it was dark outside.

"Where are we all going to stay?" I asked to no one in particular.

"Well, I have to go get Emily, but after that, I guess we're going to stay here." Sam said, Carlisle nodding.

"It seems as though we need to assign everyone to rooms. Bella, you already have yours. I guess Jacob..." Esme began, and Jake immediately nodded.

"Sam, you and Emily can stay on the second floor, too. Just choose whatever room you want. I would recommend the one at the end of the right hall; it has a nice bed and bathroom." Carlisle said.

Sam nodded, "Thank you."

"Lacy, you can stay anywhere you want as well. We have a nice room downstairs that also has a bathroom by it." Esme added in.

The girl smiled and nodded.

We all headed off to bed, then. Jake immediately closed and locked the door once we got in the room, and I couldn't get my clothes off fast enough.

After a few hours, Jake and I just laid there and talked. I realized in that time how much Jake was still my best friend.

"How long were you guys gone?" I asked, drawing patterns on his warm, muscular chest.

"About three days." He said with a blush as I traced a shape dangerously close to his nipple.

"Oh. It seemed like such a long time. I slept so much, and had such horrible dreams about you dying. I love you, Jake."

He gently held my head up to look in my eyes.

"I love you, too." He whispered, and kissed me passionately, and I was in my personal heaven on earth.

When we finally parted, I was the one to break the silence.

"So, where did you find that girl?" I asked.

"She was in some secluded little cottage under a patch of rocks at the beach. It was an underground place, and I couldn't even fit in the small opening."

I laughed at the thought of him trying, and he jokingly pouted at me. Then, there was an awkward silence.

"What are you thinking about?" I asked.

"How beautiful you are. How about you?"

"That girl. She's the key to defeating Victoria, but surely she has some weakness." I said with a blush.

"Yeah, a pretty big one. While she can render vampires as weak as humans, _she_ is as weak as a human."

"Wow. But, I guess they kind of cancel each other out." I said.

He nodded.

We talked for a little while longer about normal stuff, and I fell asleep in his arms, content.


	8. The End

The End

By: KellyCRocker59

I am SO SORRY that it took so long to post this update. I had just finished all of the fanfic and was getting ready to post it when the computer freakin' crashed! What the hell is that about! Anyway, enjoy the ending!

* * *

I awoke to feel Jake's warm body, sighing in relief at the thought that I hadn't been dreaming. Jake stirred beside me seconds later, and held me tighter against him. I leaned up and kissed him, and then we just laid there in each others arms. I didn't want to think about all of the problems that surrounded my life right now, and I knew he didn't want to either.

We stayed there for as long as possible, but then there was a knock on the door.

"We've come up with a plan. We're having a meeting." Sam's voice said from the other side of the door.

We got up and dressed quickly, leaning in to kiss one more time before we left the room, holding hands. The meeting was in the dining room, just like before, and everyone was sitting, besides Emily. There were two seats open between Emmet and Alice, and we took them, the meeting starting as soon as we sat.

"Okay, we have a plan," Carlisle began, "All of us are going to track down the new vampire, while Jacob and Bella stay here. That is the only way to lure Victoria to the house."

I gasped at the thought. Victoria was going to come here, to the house. I trusted Jake to protect me, but Victoria was so powerful. Jacob gave my hand a gentle squeeze, as though he knew my exact thoughts.

"Now, Emily is at the house, so make sure you don't leave the house at all, or that's exactly where Victoria is going to go." Sam said sternly.

"Wait, what about the new girl, Lacy?" Jake asked, looking at the small girl, "Can't she weaken vampires? Victoria doesn't know about her, so why not leave her here with us?"

"We found out last night that she also weakens werewolves, so it wouldn't do a lot of good." Carlisle said.

"But I could help Jake if Victoria if she was as weak as a human! It would be much easier to defeat her." I said.

"She has a point. I didn't think about that. Plus, she can focus all of her abilities into just the house, so that Victoria won't know that she is weakened until she gets inside." Carlisle said, looking at Sam.

The werewolf nodded.

"Yeah, we should leave the girl here. Just, make sure she's someplace where Victoria can't find her."

"We can keep her in the main bathroom. If Victoria is as weak as a human, than she won't be able to get in there; it has three different locks." Carlisle said.

"Okay, honey. Let's take you to the bathroom. I'll some snacks in there, too." Esme said, grabbing the girl's hand and leading her to the kitchen.

"Okay, we're ready to put this plan in action. Let's go." Sam said.

Everyone except Jake and I got up. Victoria was going to be here. She was going to be so close to me. And yet, it was almost over. Esme soon walked back through the kitchen, giving us a smile before leaving.

"It's going to be okay, Bella. I'll protect you, I promise." Jacob said, and leaned down, kissing me furiously.

"No matter what happens, know that I will always love you, Bella." He whispered as we parted, our noses still brushing.

"Wait, nothing's going to happen, Jake. We're going to make it." I said, panicked. I couldn't lose him.

He nodded.

Then, he jerked his head to the main door.

"She's coming. Quickly."

I turned, heart pumping rapidly as I looked toward the door. We got up hurriedly, Jake pulling me toward the stairs, stopping at the base.

"Stay right there." He said, pressing his lips against mine with the most passion I had ever felt in my life.

I wrapped my arms around his neck, pressing my body against his. He brushed one hand along my cheek, the other on the small of my back. When we finally parted, he spun around to face the door, and I truly felt as though that might be our last kiss.

"She's only a minute away. Seconds, feet..."

Suddenly, the doors flew open, breaking from the hinges, and there stood Victoria, more menacing than I had ever seen her. But her expression changed as she stood just inside the house, but Jake flew at her before she could get out, pulling her in.

They fell to the floor, red hair tangling in them as he punched her in the face. She spun them over and kicked him in the gut, stunning him for a second.

"How does it feel, bitch? You're as weak as a freakin' human!" Jacob snapped with a smile.

She growled and threw him off of her. She stumbled up, lurching for me, but he quickly grabbed her ankle, causing her to fall on her face. I suddenly realized that I was just standing there like an idiot. There had to be something I could do. Then, it dawned on me. I rushed in the kitchen and quickly looked through the cabinets, hearing the noises of their fighting. I finally found a steak knife, but just as I grabbed it, someone slammed into me. I fell to the floor, holding my hand forward so that I didn't impale myself.

I felt hands around my throat, and thrashed against them. Suddenly, the hands were gone, and I stumbled to my feet. Jake had Victoria against the kitchen counter, hands around her throat, but she dug her nails into his arm, right where I knew there was a vein. He cried out, letting go, and she took the opportunity to grab him by the throat and throw him with surprising force. Even weakened, Victoria was still powerful.

She turned to me, lunging forward. And thrust the knife out, but she twisted my wrist so that the weapon fell to the ground. Victoria reached for it, but I kicked out, slamming my foot into her chin. She gave a cry of pain, and I slammed into her, throwing her against the cabinets.

She grabbed at my back, throwing me over her back and onto the counter. I cried out in pain, but then she flew across the room, nails catching and digging along the sides of the cabinets. I stumbled up, falling to the ground. My back ached, but I hurried for the knife all the same. I turned to see Jacob with her pinned against the fridge, hands around her neck. One hand gripped the counter painfully, searching for a knife that wasn't far away, while the other tried to dig into the same vein as before.

I didn't even realize what I was doing. I ran forward, and with all of my might, slammed the knife down into her hand, stabbing right through it and into the counter. She screamed in pain, and threw her knee right into Jake's groin. He took a deep intake of breath, and stumbled back a step.

Victoria reached quickly for the knife on the counter with her free hand, turning to me and throwing it right at my leg. I turned to get out of the way, but it was too late. A searing pain rushed through me and I felt a scream erupt from my lungs. I turned back to see her rushing at me, and I pulled the knife from my leg quickly, gritting my teeth at the pain.

Before I even knew what I was doing, the blade was protruding from Victoria's stomach, gone from my hand. She looked at me in shock, and pulled the knife from her stomach, blood soaking her body. She turned away from me, and then I realized who she was going for.

"No!" I cried, lurching for her, but tripped in a pool blood and fell to the ground.

I looked up to see her moving toward an unconscious Jake, eyes closed, bruised body lying against the counter. The vampire knew that she wasn't going to live, but she was going to take him with her. I pulled myself up, trying to get to her.

It all happened in slow motion. I reached for Victoria, but she had already fallen to her knees. I pulled her leg, and instead of driving the blade into his side. Jacob cried out in a way that made my heart wrench in pain. His eyes opened and looked down at the wound in shock, and I threw Victoria from him, pulling the blade gently from Jake's wound, and turning. Victoria was trying to sit up, and my instinct and rage took over. I was so mad that she had ruined my life like she had, and I wanted revenge. Revenge for Charlie, for Paul and Jared, for Rosalie and Jasper, Quil and Embry. Revenge.

I slammed the blade with all my strength into the vampire's skull, right in between her eyes. She screamed in pain, falling backward and thrashing in pain before she was still in death.

I turned to Jacob, eyes watering. He gave me a weak smile and reached out, cupping my cheek.

"Well, Bells, I think this is the end." He whispered.

He coughed, and blood spilled down his chin. I shook my head, the tears causing me to look blindly at him.

"No, Jake! You, you can't leave me!" I cried, reaching out and laying my head on his chest.

I put my hand over the bloody wound, but I knew it was too late. I was losing Jake; I was losing my world. I felt the tears continue to come as I sobbed against his chest, and he stroked my back gently, knowing that this was the end, as well.

"Bella, I love you. Don't you dare forget that." He whispered firmly.

"I-I love you too, Jake! Just, stay with me, please! Don't leave me!" I cried.

This couldn't be happening, not to me. Not again. No. I heard him chuckle, wrapping his arm firmly around me.

"Bells, do me a favor. Keep holding on, okay? Don't give up. Your mom needs you."

I nodded numbly, and the tears came so quickly after that.

"I wanted to have a family with you, Jake! I wanted us to get married, have the little house with the two kids, and the dog that chases cats, and, and..."

"Shh, it's okay, Bella. How about we think of kid names? I kind of like Roy, how about you?"

"Um, M-Melony. Yeah, I like that one." I whispered, and for the next couple of minutes, it felt as though we might really have all of the things that I wanted. That we might live in the small house with the kids and the dog. But who was I kidding?

"I really like Nathan, what about that one? Jake? Jake, what...NO! NO!"

Jake was dead by the time the group arrived from killing Tom, and found lying over Jacob's body. They didn't try to pull me away for a while, and when they did, I was numb. How? How could he leave me?


	9. Epilogue: Haunted

The Open Door

By: KellyCRocker59

Epilogue: Haunted

Here it is! Please read the lyrics, they mean a lot to me. This is a sad chapter, and I cried writing it. But here it is; the end. Please enjoy! The song is Haunted by: Kelly Clarkson

I woke up slowly. It has been several months since your death, and I was still numb, not feeling anything. I laid there for awhile, and the tears came when I was fully awake. I curled up into a ball and cried, wanting you back so badly, and yet I knew I could never have you again. Why?

**Louder, louder **

**The voices in my head**

**Whispers taunting**

**All the things you said**

**Faster the days go by**

**And I'm still**

**Stuck in this moment of wanting you here**

**Time, in the blink of an eye**

**You held my hand  
You held me tight**

**Now you're gone**

**And I'm still crying **

**Shocked, broken, I'm dying inside**

I finally got up and walked into the Cullen's kitchen, no one there. I picked up an apple from the counter and ate it silently, walking out of the house and into my truck. I drove to La Push, to your house. I stood there, staring at it before I walked to the door and slid in. The house had gone on sell after you're death, and Carlisle had bought it for me, knowing how much I wanted to be near you.

I sat on the couch inside the living room, and the tears came once more. I stood slowly and walked back to your bedroom, lying on your bed. I laid there, and the tears came once again. Could you see me crying for you? Did you know what this was doing to me?

**Where are you**

**I need you**

**Don't leave me here on my own**

**Speak to me**

**Be near me**

**I can't survive unless I know you're with me**

I could almost hear your voice as I laid there and cried. I screamed your name several times before I cried myself asleep. Would this ever get better? The hole that you left is going to kill me, that I was sure. I no longer had anything to live for, so why live at all?

**Shadows linger**

**Only to my eye**

**I see you **

**I feel you**

**Don't leave my side**

**It's not fair**

**Just when I found my world**

**They took you**

**They broke you**

**They tore out your heart**

**I miss you**

**You hurt me**

**You left with a smile**

**Mistaken your sadness was hiding inside**

**Now all that's left of the pieces to find **

**The mystery you kept **

**The soul behind the guise**

I awoke only to scream. To scream your name, as I did every time I remembered your touch. Don't leave me like this, please. Don't leave me alone! Don't let me lose myself! Save me, please! I need to see you. I can't survive without you. Can I just give up, please?

**Where are you**

**I need you**

**Don't leave me here on my own**

**Speak to me**

**Be near me**

**I can't survive unless I know you're with me**

I got in my car and drove to the one place where I could be closer to you than anywhere else. I slowly slid out of my car as I reached my destination. I put my arms around myself as a gust of cool wind flowed through the air. I opened the gate to the cemetery that was hidden from view by trees. There were only nine tombstones. Carlisle had made this a private cemetery, just for all of the people who had left us. Just for you.

I neared your tombstone, and collapsed over it, gripping the stone pedestal that had been erected, the dates of your birth and death lying on it. I heard a bolt of lightening, and then rain began to pelt me, but I didn't move. I clutched the stone, the tears never ending. How could you do this to me? How could you leave me like this? I can't make it. Just let me die. Don't make me suffer anymore! Let me be free!

**Why did you go**

**All these questions run through my mind**

**I wish couldn't feel at all**

**Let me be numb**

**I'm starting to fall**

I wouldn't leave you. I couldn't. My body began to feel so cold. I was numb, but only on the outside. It was so cold outside. Where was your warmth? Where were you? Why? Why did I have to continue on like this?

**Where are you**

**I need you**

**Don't leave me here on my own**

**Speak to me**

**Be near me**

**I can't survive unless I know you're with me**

It was freezing now. I knew that if I didn't get into my truck, I would suffer from hypothermia. But I would be with you. That was all that mattered. I would see you soon.

**Where are you**

**I need you**

**Don't leave me here on my own**

**Where are you**

**I can't survive unless I know you're with me**

I felt the life slipping from me, slowly. I was going to see you again. I could almost see your face. So close...and then, you were there.

"Bella." You whispered, and held me close.

The last traces of pain were leaving me. I was almost free. I gripped your neck, crying in joy. We were together. But then I felt a warm sensation jolt through me. You're looking at me with sad eyes.

"Bella, it's not your time." You say.

"No! Jake, I just want to be with you!" I cry, tearing welling up in my eyes as I look at you in horror and pain.

All I want is to be with you. But you frown, and lean down, kissing me passionately. How I missed that sensation, that wonderful feeling.

"I love you, Bella." You say, and I feel myself return to Earth before I can respond.

I cough, my throat cold. My whole body feels frozen. I look around, and I am wrapped in a thick blanket in a thick blanket. I am in a car, and Sam is driving. Emily is sitting in the back, holding me.

"B-Bella?" She asks in shock at hearing me cough.

"Y-Yes?" I say.

"Oh, goodness, Bella! You gave us such a scare!" She cried, holding me even closer.

Sam turns to look at me, and the two of them talk. But I can't hear it. All I can hear is your voice. You holding me close. Only you. I would have to live on until my time, and it hurts me so much to have lost you. But I will hold on to the memory of you until that day. And I will live for that day when I can see you once again.

**You were smiling**

**You...were smiling**

**You...were...smiling**


End file.
